Inferno s
by Maligna Black
Summary: Hermione no creia en dios, entonces como es que ahora estaba en el purgatorio con su amor prohibido. Draco no sabia nada de las religiones muggles entonces porque fue a parar a ese lugar, precisamente con ella.
1. Infierno

**Hola, hace mucho tiempo que no escribo nada incluso borre mis historias que nunca termine, pero está vez prometo no dejarlo a medias porque es una idea que cruza x mi cabeza y espero les guste si es así háganmelo saber con un review, espero les guste el primer capítulo cortito pero bueno empecemos.**

**Los personajes no me pertenece son propiedad de JK Rowling **

Cuando regreso a hogwarts a terminar sus estudios después de la guerra no contó con que se le asignaría una torre como premio anual, tampoco que los estragos de la guerra fueran demasiado abrumadores para ella, la tristeza que la invadía por la perdida de sus padres, sus manos estaban manchadas de sangre por qué en una guerra nadie sale limpio, aunque ella se encargaba de fingir que todo estaba bien, nunca estaba bien!

Por eso cuando tomo la decisión de acabar con todo, se auto condenó a una tortura.

Esa tarde ella caminaba x los alrededores del lago con la solución a todos sus pensamientos tempestuosos, tenía media hora observando su reflejo en el agua así que sin pensarlo se empezó a quitar la ropa lentamente y se fue introduciendo en el semicongelado lago que tenía frente a ella, poco a poco fue sintiendo como el frío le penetraba los poros de la piel como si de mil agujas se tratara, sus pulmones se llenaban de agua oprimiéndole el pecho de una manera dolorosa y mientras ella se arrastraba al fondo del lago donde cada vez la oscuridad la envolvía, un chico con pelo rubio saltaba de la torre de astronomía.

Condenándolos a los dos a un infierno sin salida.

Porque aunque la magia exista en su mundo, también existe en el mundo muggle y no hay salvación para las almas suicidas, eso es un pecado y se paga ardiendo en el infierno.


	2. Purgatorio

**Hola a todos nuevamente los personajes no me pertenecen son de la maravillosa JK Rowling, espero les guste el siguiente capitulo, no se les olvide dejar un review que es el motor de todo escritor.**

***PURGATORIO***

Según las religiones ,el purgatorio es una lugar donde las almas purifican sus pecados antes de alcanzar la gloria., pero que pasa con las almas de los suicidas?... porque el suicidio es pecado para las religiones?

Primero que nada porque es contrario a la inclinación natural (ley natural) y a la caridad por lo que uno debe amarse a si mismo.

Segundo porque hace injuria a la sociedad a la cual el hombre pertenece y a la que su acto mutila, ya que la priva injustamente de uno de sus miembros que debería colaborar al bien común.

Tercero porque injuria a Dios, ya que la vida es un don dado al hombre por Dios y sujeto a su divina potestad que mata y da la vida, por lo tanto el que se priva a si mismo de la vida peca contra Dios, como el que mata a un siervo ajeno peca contra el dueño del siervo y de tal manera solo a Dios pertenece el juicio de la muerte y la vida.

Pero lo que no saben los suicidas que sea cual sea la forma de suicidio lo único que encontraran en el mas allá seria el horror y la desesperación, pues la vida no se extingue jamas y la persona siente esa sorpresa que no esperaba, padeciendo las mas altas cuotas de sufrimiento, sin mencionar también que los suicidas terminan de todos modos volviendo a este mundo material, reencarnándose en otro cuerpo para terminar de cumplir el plan divino.

Cuando Draco Malfoy salto de la torre de astronomía pensó que toda su existencia tendría un fin y simplemente desaparecería.

Draco sentía que algo le quemaba el cuerpo, abrió con mucho pesar los ojos y se levanto del suelo donde estaba, miro a su alrededor ¿que maldito lugar era ese? Estaba en una maldita ciudad en llamas, el calor que había en ese lugar lo empezaba a sofocar y se le dificultaba respirar, no tenia ni un minuto que había despertado ahí y ya sentía su garganta a dolorida pidiéndole agua, empezó a caminar sin ninguna dirección alguna cuando escucho los gritos desgarradores, esos gritos los conocía muy bien, pero no era posible seguro todo eso era un mal sueño, esos gritos lo estaban enloqueciendo así que corrió hacia donde provenía los gritos , escalo unos edificios derrumbados y salto por varios huecos en el piso hasta que llego a la cima de unos escombros fue cuando la vio, ahí estaba la dueña de esos gritos, esos gritos que le reventaban los tímpanos, ahí se encontraba ella con su indomable melena siendo torturada por una especie de humanidades, esas asquerosas cosas la azotaban con látigos desgarrando la piel de aquella joven castaña, el no podía creer lo que estaba viendo al parecer esa era su propio infierno, las "cosas" esas como el las había llamado era un especie de esqueleto con carne podrida en pedazos pegada a sus cuerpos, tenían una especie de mandíbula como de perro y unos ojos completamente negros, se reían y gozaban con cada golpe que le daban a la mujer y los gritos de ella cada vez eran mas intensos.

Draco no sabia exactamente donde estaba y que eran esas cosas tampoco sabia a ciencia cierta que demonios hacia Hermione Granger ahí.

Hermione no sabia cuanto tiempo llevaba en ese lugar, lo único que podía sentir eran los latigazos que le desgarraban la piel una y otra vez, no sabia de donde sacaba la fuerza para gritar de esa forma tan perturbadora porque sabia que ya no tenia fuerza, cuando se desvanecía del dolor y volvía a despertar para que la siguieran torturando no hacia mas que llorar sabia que estaba en el infierno pensar que nunca creyó en dios y el cristianismo que le inculcaban sus padres, pero ella no era tonta sabia que estaba siendo castigada por aquel pecado que había cometido, que ingenua había sido al pensar que suicidándose ya no sentiría nada, grave error para su sorpresa cada sensación la tenia duplicada a mil, ya se había resignado a sufrir esos golpes por toda la eternidad castigada por haberse quitado la vida, se pregunto como estaría Harry o Ron y con tristeza se arrepintió de lo cobarde que fue, ya no había tiempo para arrepentimientos porque ya estaba muerta, por eso cuando escucho una voz conocida que decía "Suéltenla malditos" con la poca fuerza que le quedaba alzo la mirada y antes de dejarse llevar por la oscuridad nuevamente vio como la figura de Draco Malfoy arremetía contra los perros del infierno que la torturaban.

"**Los cuerpos de Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy fueron encontrados sin vida en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería"**

Esa fue la nota principal redactada en el diario Profeta donde explicaba como se habían encontrado el cuerpo de Hermione Granger flotando en el lago, y el cuerpo del joven Malfoy en el césped debajo de la torre de astronomía, se circularon muchos rumores y especulaciones acerca de porque lo habían hecho, muchos decían que Draco Malfoy había matado a Hermione Granger, otros decían que eran amantes secretos y por miedo a que la sociedad los marginara habían hecho un pacto de muerte, la verdad es que ni una de esas notas periodísticas sabían sus verdaderos motivos incluso ni los amigos de ella ni la familia de el sabían la razón, lo que si era cierto es que Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy ambos se encontraban en el purgatorio.


	3. Estrella De La Mañana

Estrella de la Mañana

Isaias 12:20

"¿Cómo caíste desde el cielo, estrella brillante, hijo de la Aurora? ¿Cómo tú, el vencedor de las naciones, has sido derribado por tierra? .En tu corazón decías: «Subiré hasta el cielo y levantaré mi trono encima de las estrellas de Dios, me sentaré en la montaña donde se reúnen los dioses, allá donde el Norte se termina; Subiré a la cumbre de las nubes, seré igual al Altísimo. Mas, ¡ay!, has caído en las honduras del abismo, en el lugar adonde van los muertos. Los que te ven se fijan en ti y dicen al verte: «Este es el hombre que espantaba a la tierra, que hacía temblar a los reinos, que convertía al mundo en un desierto, que destruía las ciudades y nunca abría la cárcel a sus presos. Todos los reyes de las naciones reposan con honor, cada uno en su tumba, pero tú has sido echado a la fosa común, como una basura que molesta, como un cadáver pisoteado, cubierto de gente masacrada, de degollados por la espada. No tendrás la sepultura de los reyes, porque has desolado tu tierra y asesinado a tu pueblo: nadie, en adelante, se acordara de la descendencia de los malditos." 

Cuando Draco se acerco a donde se encontraba Granger con mucho cuidado para que no lo vieran pensó: ¡No se puede sobrevivir a esta temperatura!, porque el calor era muchísimo más poderoso que lo que cualquier cuerpo biológico del mundo podía soportar sin consumirse en un instante. De repente conforme caminaba lo sintió ¡No tenía fuerza alguna en su cuerpo y por ello no podía ni mantenerse en pie! Toda su energía, había desaparecido. Era como si hubiera enfermado de todas las enfermedades posibles que pueden darse en el mundo mágico, se dio cuenta de que no estaba solo: dos imponentes sombras comenzaron a dibujarse en la oscuridad. El aire u oxigeno era irrespirable, tóxico al límite de lo infinito. Estas criaturas olían tan espantosamente a podrido que noto que su organismo no resistiría y moriría solo con olerles. Pero es que todo olía igual de mal... le recordaba al olor del de cosa podrida en el callejón diagon, pero billones de veces más potente, mucho peor y más tóxico; infinitamente venenoso. Noto que se asfixiaba, pues además del pútrido olor del aire, estaba tan caliente que sus pulmones se recalentaron y se quemaban con solo tomar una pequeña bocanada. se preguntaba por qué no moría de una vez, y sin embargo, no lo hacía. El no comprendía por qué, pues en la tierra hubiera muerto en un instante y de sorpresa las cosas esas estaban frente a el, una de ellas lo agarró y lanzó contra la pared. Sintió cómo todos los huesos de su cuerpo se rompían en mil pedazos. El dolor era indescriptible. Era un dolor absolutamente real, físico, como el que puede sentir cuando estaba vivo. Deseo morir, ¡pero no moría! Solo a causa de aquel golpe tenía que haber muerto en ese instante. La otra criatura se abalanzó contra el y le desgarró el pecho y los intestinos con unas afiladas y gigantescas uñas. Vio cómo caían al suelo despedazados... le tomo la cabeza y la aplastó hasta dejarla en una fina línea de residuos cerebrales. Le arrancaron los brazos y las piernas; Lo despedazaron totalmente... Mas sin embargo su entendimiento seguía alerta y en estado perfecto. En esos momentos su inteligencia le gritaba una espantosa realidad: no estaba muerto y no lo estaría nunca, sino que «reviviría eternamente para ser eternamente atormentado». Acaso en ese lugar no se muere nunca;lo sabia estaba en el maldito infierno y ahí solo se sufre de forma constante, por una eternidad. ¿Como demonios iba ayudar a Granger? si no poda ni levantarse, a pesar que hace un momento había sido despedazado por completo ahorita su cuerpo ya se encontraba bien, solo cerro los ojos y nuevamente su cuerpo estaba en perfecto estado, claro sin evitar sentirse enfermo y adolorido. De pronto una de esas criaturas lo tomo del brazo y el empezó arrastrar para ponerlo justo a lado de Granger,quien se retorcía de dolor y estaba bañada en sangre.

-Granger- murmuro despacio –

\- hey! Granger mirame – hablo un poco mas fuerte pero la chica estaba con sus ojos volteados agonizando de dolor, de pronto una de las criaturas tomo a la joven castaña y la cargo cual saco de papas, por otro lado el con la poca fuerza que tenia se puso en pie, la otra cosa se acerco y lo empezó a empujar con una lanza con punta para que siguiera al que llevaba a Granger, en ese momento se acercaron como al final de un acantilado y estaba un hueco gigante con lava hirviendo lleno de gente. Todas las personas que vio en esa gran boca ardiente eran adultos, no vio niños; pero eran millones y millones de personas gritando a la vez llenos de terror y de miedo. Algunos blasfemaban, pero sufrían terriblemente. Intentaban salir trepando por esa boca pero aquel fuego los atraía de nuevo hacia sí y los devoraba, o las cosas esas con hocicos como de perro les empujaban hacia dentro de nuevo... y sin mas la cosas tiro a Granger a ese enorme hueco en llamas, y no lo pensó dos veces sacando una fuerza que no sabia de donde corrió y se aventó al vació para alcanzarla y envolverla en sus brazos, si iba arder al menos que fuera con alguien que conocía aunque ella lo odiara.

Lo que no sabia Draco Malfoy que un ser hermoso notaba toda esa escena con una sonrisa en el rostro;

-Traélos a ambos – dijo el hermoso ser.

– no dejes que los perros del infierno los destrocen mas de lo que ya están – dijo mirando al tipo que se encontraba a lado de el.

\- ¿Que pretende hacer con ellos? mi querido Señor – le respondió el sujeto con la duda marcada en el rostro.

\- Solo quiero divertirme un poco, ah! y no les digas quien soy- termino de decir aquel hermoso hombre.

\- Si amo Lucifer, lo que usted ordene -.


	4. Belial

Hola chicas como sabrán los personajes no son míos, pido una disculpa por mis faltas de ortografía o mi falta de dicción estoy en busca de alguna beta, también pido disculpa por tardar tanto en subir, espero les guste lo que escribo que estén muy bien, nos leemos pronto.

*** Belial ***

Desde su caída, el diablo continúa pecando, a través de los hombres que se dejan influenciar por él. _ Juan_3:8

Draco sostenía a Granger en sus brazos y la caída se hacia cada vez mas eterna, cuando vio un hermoso hombre con sus enormes alas negras extendidas, como si se tratara de un enorme fénix se acerco y con sus blancas manos los tomo a ambos y los arrastro lejos de ese lugar, este ser los llevo a tierra firme y los soltó de una altura considerable haciendo que los dos golpearan bruscamente en el suelo y sintiera como la mayoría de sus huesos se quebraban por el impacto, se arrastro hasta el cuerpo de Granger que quedo a unos metros de el.

\- Hey, Granger, sigues viva?- pregunto con la voz baja, vio como la chica abría bruscamente los ojos y se reflejaba todo el terror en su mirada.

\- Malfoy? Eres tu? - dijo ella y en un impulso que no se esperaba se abalanzo hacia sus brazos y lo dio un abrazo tan fuerte como si se tratara de uno de sus mejores amigos, tal vez era por el lugar donde se encontraba pero ella sintió un alivio al ver una cara conocida aunque se tratara de su enemigo.

\- Oh! - pero que tierno, no te parece hermoso Galadriel?- dijo una suave voz, pero sin emoción.

\- Me parece la escena mas ridícula que haya visto señor- respondió Galadriel con un tono burlón.

Hermione al escuchar la voz de aquel hermoso ser, se despego bruscamente de Malfoy y observo como los sujetos se acercaban mas a ellos, Malfoy ya se estaba poniendo de pie con dificultad y le extendía una mano para que ella se levantara.

-Quienes son ustedes- replico Malfoy a los dos hombres, Malfoy pensó que esos hombres eran hermosos, uno era alto con su tez pálida como de porcelana unos labios rojos como la sangre y un cabello largo oscuro, era un ser con belleza superior, y eso que el venia de un linaje de pura sangre donde la belleza era un privilegio.

-Ten mucho cuidado como te diriges a nuestro Señor, estúpido brujo – soltó Galadriel con mucho desdén.

-Galadriel mi amado caído, cuantas veces tengo que decirte que no seas un grosero con los invitados, Draco solo quiere saber quienes somos- lo reprendió el hombre de la voz suave.

\- Quien eres tu? Y como sabes mi nombre? - dijo un Malfoy muy exaltado.

Por otro lado Hermione solo observaba la escena algo aturdida, noto como malfoy se exaltaba y algo le dijo que esos hombres eran peligroso asi que tomo la mano de Malfoy para calmarlo un poco.

Por otro lado Malfoy solo observaba y evaluaba la situación quería saber quienes eran esas personas y porque sabían sus nombres, sintió la mano de Granger tomar la suya y sin pensarlo agarro con fuerza su mano, porque si bien se odiaban estaban juntos en ese lugar y no la iba dejar ahí.

-Mi nombre es Belial, aunque muchos otros me conocen como Lucifer, Satanás, Samael o Luzbell – dijo el hermoso hombre con una sonrisa de lado – pero ustedes pueden decirme Bell.

Hermione Granger soltó un grito de sorpresa, pues si bien ya imaginaba que estaba en el infierno no creía estar en presencia del mismísimo diablo, porque estaba ella ahí? Que es lo que había hecho para estar en ese lugar y Malfoy?

-Hermione querida, no te asustes no te haré daño aun,- dijo Bell – Este hermoso joven a mi lado forma parte de mi ejercito de los caídos, es mi mano derecha se llama Galadriel, y como podrán notar no es muy amistoso.

Draco que no entendía nada, veía como Granger temblaba de pies a cabeza y murmuraba cosas que no alcanzaba a escuchar, ese sujeto era por lo que entendió tenia un ejercito y el tipo de las alas negras era su mano derecha, aun no sabia que diablos estaba pasando, así que cansado de estar con la duda pregunto:

\- Que lugar es este?- noto como Belial sonreía de oreja a oreja

\- Este lugar es mi morada, es el lugar don imparto justicia, esto mi querido brujo es el infierno y tu eres un condenado.

Infierno era de lo que los estúpidos muggles hablaban y decían que cuando eras mala persona ibas a ese lugar, realmente existía? Si era así obviamente el estaría ahí, pero Granger?

\- Bueno en realidad ambos lo son, ahora bien si yo los mande a sacar de los perros del infierno es porque quiero hacerles una propuesta, para que puedan purgar sus almas y salvarse de este lugar- dijo Belial

\- No haré ni un trato contigo, no importa que mi alma arda en este lugar- dijo Hermione sacando toda su valentía que la caracterizaba.

-Que lastima querida, creí que querías salvarte- dijo con tono triste Bell -Galadriel regresalos con los perros por favor- ordeno Bell

-Nooo, espera primero dinos cual es el trato- Draco ignoro el comentario de Granger estúpida quería seguir en ese lugar, pero el no.

-Porque estoy aquí?- soltó de pronto Hermione, tenia claro que estaba en el infierno pero no recordaba que ella fuera mala persona, siempre actuó bien y nunca asesino a alguien inocente, o esa creía ella.

\- Mataste a Harry Potter- dijo Belial.


End file.
